Somebody To Love
by mrs.justenbeeebir123
Summary: Bella and edward arent working out and they break up cause they dont love each other anymroe, but then something changes!
1. Chapter 1

Somebody to love

33333333333333333333333333333,3333

Chapter 1

Omg I'm writing for the first time so go easy on me!

So Bella was at home and suddenly Edward came in and he started to tear up as he saw her sitting there. She was stunning like a stellar star and he didn't know how to tell her what's just happened.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, Edward didn't say anything but she knew something was up.

"You can tell me, I'm your girlfriend and I really love you."

Edward through her a subzero icy glare. He didn't really want to talk about it, cause he knew if he said anything Bella wouldn't be exerubic, due to the blackness in his core. So he said, "sorry, Bella but I can't let you know my discomfort and sufffering.

"No I can't do this anymore, Edward your always too nice to me and I don't deserve you"

"What are you talking about Bella are you actually really serious?"

"I'm sorry" and Bella ran away with tears in her eyes because she never felt like her world was crumbling like a cookie. She knew Edward ever sense they met as kids, but she knew that he was always better then her, he was a vampire! He was really astonishingly exquisite, like the twiligt sky in shimmering beauty at the end of the day. And she was just a girl who fell over alot.

She precipitously ran into Jacob, who had been jogging shorn of his shirt, "oh no, Bella what's happened?" Jacob cried.

Bella ran passed him, cause he would only give her more misfortune, and she really just sorta needed to be alone.

Edward couldn't believe it, Bella was actually really gone. There was really nothing else in her life worth living now, his only sun was quenched and gloom was in his temperament.

"I'm sorry, Bella, he kept saying to himself. "you were my life."

Just all of a sudden then, Alice walked in like a fay with annexes and smiled when she saw how Edward was mopeing on the flooring.

"Look!" she said all excitedly "Edward, here is my new friend Emma whose helping me with homework! Emma's from my science class, and she's really smart too! She's new, so no one really knew her and I wanted to be her friend!"

Edward suddenly sniffed something like pomegranite, and rotated around to see a striking attractive girl in a sweater. She had long sunny dark hair glistening in the sunbeams and she had a porcelain face with two, lively hazel eyes in the interior. The sweater and boots she had on matched her faultlessly, but she looked sorta kind of clumpy with them on. She waved to him with a sorta introverted smile and he noticed that he disremembered what he was supposed to be doing.

She expressed amusement and said. "Mr. Cullen, one should think that it is usual to address one if they meet each other, but I am sure you are well worth a gentleman."

Alice laughed. "See, I told you she was really smart? She won a lot of medals at stuff all the time!"

"Wow, alice, stop it! I'm not always like that!" said Emma.

Edward kissed her hand "Good evening misses. Can I say that you look very attractive today?"

Emma blushed because no boy had ever osculated her before, although she had always envisaged of it happening. She always though love meant the guy was outside your window and he had a guitar to play, butterflies in your stomach and kisses in the rain. It was very different in real life cause nothing like that rely actually happened.

Alice rolled her eyes "oh stop flirting around Edward! Emma's _my_ guest, where's Bella?"

"I can't talk about it now, sorry." Said Edward.

"Oh no she's gone?" Alice gasped "we have to find her!"

"I can't believe forgot about victoria!" Edward said fearfully. "This is all my fault!"

"What is this nonsense?" said Emma

"I'll explain later, said Alice as she ran quickly off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 2

OK, now everythings in emmas POV now!

"Omg, is this really the situation?" I stared at Alice after she finished telling me the story about Bella and Edward and victoria.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm dragging you into this, but its really important!" Alice said "I love Bella, and Edward too. We all do!"

Just then I started to feel something in my esophagus because I would never have people love and care for me like that. I am Emmaline lovelace Hart and my parents died when I was very young, which means I'm an orphan and never knew my mom or dad. There deaths were miserably saddening to me, and I had to live with stepparents, but they never really actually loved me cause they thought I looked injudicious and told me so everyday. I was 13 turning 14 this summer and I didn't think I looked that beautiful either and I sobbed everyday. But I called the childens police on them and they are now in jail after being arrested. I however, am on my own now and living by myself in a house in California by the ocean.

"its okay now, Emma." I heard someone say that and I looked up. It was Edward. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I was an orphan too, when I was little but now I have people who really love me."

He put his arm around my shoulders and Alice hugged me and for once in my life, I didn't feel alone anymore. I cried cause these peoples were so noble to me and I didn't know what to do for them.

"But what can I do for you?" I asked.

Alice and Edward both suddenly became really discomfited and even reddened a little. "well, said Edward hesitently, its really actually kind of stupid, but I want to do something else with my life."

Alice laughed "Bella would never let you do that!"

"Bella and I broke up" Edward said with a miserable face full of agonistics "ive lost my life and my reason, so I wouldn't have any reason to subsist anyway." I knew how sad he was because it looked like his antagonism and melancholy would detonate out at any minute. He tried to control it but I didn't think he would be able to until suddenly I saw him go all calm. He then started singing in the most beautiful and effectual voice I've ever heard – like music sailing down a symphony of majestic royalty. I couldn't help but almost faint at how rippling and perfect it was. I could really feel all the emotion and turnmoil in his lovely voice.

After he finished, Alice and I were clapping and I knew right then and there that I was in unavoidiable, unexcrutiable love with Edward.

**OMG emmas gonna be in soooo much truoble when bella findsss out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Omg I cant believe im on my 3rd chapter! **

**Note: Ok reviewer person, emmas in love w2ith edward but he still likes bella (u will see)**

"Edward, you really need to start a vocal career." I said

"No you don't understand, I can't!"

"why not? I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes "this is because of Bella again, isn't it? I'll go get her and you can make up again." So Alice was about to go when suddenly out of nowhere outside we saw Bella riding on Jacobs motorcycle and holding his body! Edward looked lividly furious.

"Curses! How does that woman go around like that right after we broke up?" he was unbelievably furious, and his eyes were clenched in rage like a big black tornado on a winters day. He descended to the ground like a wounded dog with his hair in his fists. He felt betrayed. This was a girl he had loved with his heart and soul, and there she hustled off on a motorcycle in the same amount of time. "_**WHY**_?" he let out a thunderring cry. "why?"

Alice looked shocked "so she really loved Jacob all along" she said as she despondingly went away.

I didn't know what to do. I was sorta afraid that Edward would kill himself, with the dusky glare that he gave off now in his misery. I didn't know how to help people, so I started to sing, because I didn't know how else to help him.

_You know you love me, you know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<em>

_Are we an item? Girl quit playin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>

I was singing really softly, and I didn't think that he would hear me, but Edward looked up a little. I saw that he was crying. Was it because of the song?

_For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we're here together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>

"I know exactly how that feels" he said and I almost squeaked when he started to talk to me in his rough, low voice. "No, don't stop singing, please keep singing for me" he said as he saw my started face.

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

I sighed a little as I finished singing and I saw him gazing at me in wonder and alarm. "You sing so beautifully" he whispered sadly

"It's called baby, by Justen Beebir. He's one of the best singers ever" I said to him gently like the whisper of the wind.

"Can you teach me it?" Edward asked. His face lit up instantaneously when I told him I said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice didn't know what to say or do. Her best friend Bella had suddenly changed from a person she knew to a person she didn't know. When had she started seeing Jacob and why? Were her and Edward not good enough for her?

"Hey Alice, are you there? I need to talk to you!" a girls voice suddenly drifted into Alice's ears like a summer breeze. Bella, was it really her?

"Bella, is it really you?" Alice asked into the night.

Bella answered yes and climbed into Alice's bedroom window "I'm back, don't tell Edward."

"Bella where were you?" Aliced asked worringly

"I just needed to clear my head with Jacob, that's all."

"I can't forgive you. You were riding on his back."

"It was just fun!" Bella cried with anger in her voice like an out of control chimpanzee.

"Bella, Edward was really upset because of you today. Me too." Alice crossed her arms and stared at Bella indigently.

"I can't believe your mad at me, what did I do wrong?"

"You betrayed me!" Alice said icily as she gave Bella a cold glare. But then Alice suddenly couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears. As the dam of her eyes overflooded and broke, Alice hugged and clung onto Bella and cried. "Bella, you really hurt us today but I can forgive you. Just please go back to how it used to be!"

Bella suddenly pushed Alice off and protested "but I don't know if were right for each other! Edward's too perfect for me!" Suddenly, Bella stopped as she heard beautiful music coming from outside the window. Who could it be? "who is it?" she said gingerly and softly

She looked outside and there was Edward, with a guitar and a loving, tender look on his face like how a deer would look at its child. He said "Bella, I have a simple song for you."

And so he started singing

_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You want my love, you want my heart  
>And we will never ever ever be apart<em>

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>We're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<br>And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

_For you I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

_And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

_[Ludacris:]__  
>Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,<br>There was nobody that compared to my baby  
>and nobody came between us or could ever come above<br>She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,  
>she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.<br>She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and  
>at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.<br>She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
>and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

_I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
>All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)<br>I'm gone_

Bella couldn't believe how emotional and heartbreaking the song was as she wiped at her tearful brown eyes. Edward had done all of this for her? She was almost crying as she called out "Edward, I'm sorry, can you love me again?"

"Bella" Edward said "I never stopped loving you." He put down his guitar and climbed into the window and took Bella by the arms, sweeping her into a kiss. "you are my life and you fill the darkness in my heart" he then began kissing her more fanatically and felt his skin become warmer and his cheeks become more redder. She was so beautiful tonight it took his inhalation away and made him astonished as he looked at her hair wafting in the nocturnally wind

"Your song is beautiful, Edward" Bella said as she kissed him again. She had never been happier in her entire life. Then she suddenly started to take off her clothes….

**OMG whats gonna happen? TUEN IN NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lol last chapter was waaaaayyyyy to long!1! Hmmmmm I wonder what happens to Jacob?

PS I wrote this reeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllly late at nite

Chapter 5

He had heard the news. Bella was back with that weird Edward kid. Charlie was sitting in his chair and reading the news when Bella's friend Emma came in and asked "have you seen Bella?"

Charlie shook his head, since he hadn't seen Bella since she had run away with Jacob.

"Oh sorry then" Emma said as she went back on her way to school. Emma was happy that Edward and Bella were back together, but kind of sad too since she was in love with Edward and his beguiling, virtuous she ever find someone as gorgeous and talented as Edward?

"Hi Emma, Jacob said. "I tried to call Bella today, but she wouldn't answer."

"Oh. I said, sorta surprised. "Didn't you hear? She's back with Edward."

"WHAT? That's not true!"Jacob said as he pushed me to the ground. "That's just false! She broke up with him!" Jacob started to cry "I really actually loved her, and this is how she treats me?"

"Jacob, I know you're mad but so am i! You can't get everything you want all the time"

Jacob stared me down defiantly "yes you CAN!" he said as he transformed into a giant wolf. Charlie suddenly was going to work just as he suddenly saw Jacob the wolf.

"OMG!" Charlie yelled "a wolf! I have to shoot it down!" he was about to get his gun from his pants when suddenly Jacob pounced and knocked him over like a huge canine knocks over a toothpick! Jacob ran off, fast as a speeding train hurting towards the horizon. I could hardly consider that any of that just actually really just happened! I had to tell everyone right away!

+But I just stood there shocked and fazed, not really knowing what to do, so I started crying. Nothing was going right for me today! Charlie got up and said "I have to tell everyone or else people will get hurt! theres a giant wolf out in the city!"

"No stop Charlie! You can't!" I suddenly screamed all of a sudden "you don't understand! That's….."

"What?" Charlie asked barkingly

"That's…..thats…"

"WHAT?" he yelled wrathfully

"THAT'S JACOB!" I bursted out as the tears went strolling down my face and Charlie just looked at me stunned

I couldn't believe I said that and let Jacobs secret out! He had trusted me and thought I was someone he could tell his secret too, but I had betrayed him just like Bella and now he had no friends in this lonely lonely world. I knew how he would look at me with the anger in his eyes piercing my soul like a sharp sword and his teeth gritted together tighter than a walnut.i don't know how he would ever forgive me again! I had to find him and apologise! So off I went…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This chapters so saddddddd!**

So I had to find Jacob but I didn't know where he was concealing. I was actually really stressed cause if I couldn't find him he would mar people and then maybe he would get injured too. I tried looking in the woodlands cause that's where wolves always go but he wasn't there so I absconded.

My mind was rushing and racing trying to find an answer but I couldn't think straightforward because I was so vexed. Jacob had been my best friend sense before kindergarden and I might mislay him forever now. He was always so seemly to me when no one else would be cause they all thought I was inane but he knew that I wasn't. Just then I saw Angela, and Jacob was growling at her!

"No Jacob don't!" I yelled but I don't think he perceived me. I saw his eyes and they looked so dark you thought they might be fissures that were miles and miles deep. I had never seen him as heated as this and I felt myself turn into a snowflake because of how cold and scared I was. "JACOB remember who you are!" I yelled right before he was about to plunge into Angela and eat her alive like a crazy animal.

He suddenly stopped in midair and said "Nnnrnrnrrmggghhhhhhh!

I knew he was struggling to become human again. He grabbed at his stomach and slowly became a person again, back to his own head as if he never left it.

"Omg Jacob I was so worried!" I cried and hugged him with tears streaming down my cheek. I thought I would lose him forever but now he was anodyne in my arms like a unguarded toddler. Suddenly, I was surprised when I felt Jacob kiss me on the lips! I really quickly pushed him away, yelling "YOU PERV!"

"I'm sorry its just that I'm still really upset about losing Bella and I thought for a sec that you were her" he said really sadly with the stars of his tears rolling down his face and his eyes looking at the ground

"She's even broken my brain and I can't think anymore!" he laughed sadly.

"Its okay" I said and I gave him a tissue that I had in my pocket and tried to make him feel better. "Just don't kiss people all the time or they'll think your actually really perverted" I tried to laugh.

But he pushed me away and said, really ferociously "I'm gonna kill that Edward."

"Stop it, stop it! You can't just go around killing people Jacob!" I yelled but Jacob wasn't listening. He was walking down the street seething like a well-honed dragon.

"No one tells me what to do NOW!" he said, half crazy in perfudity.

"BUT I LOVE EDWARD!" I cried, wailing like the wind. Jacob turned around to look at me really weird.

"No you don't" he tittered,

Suddenly a black shadow swooped down from the sky and I gasped. The shadow sprang on Jake and knocked him out as fast as a lightning bug!

"Who are you?" I yelled in fear and fright.

The person turned around and for a moment I thought it would be someone evil. I was confounded with the thought that it might be the Volturi, but I breathed purifyingly with reprieve after I saw that it was Carlisle. But his face was lined with worry, digging into his skin like a canyon.

"BELLAS PREGNANT!" he suddenly yelled and I think I fainted a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

I didn't think it was unimaginable it until I saw Bellas huge corpulent belly myself. All the Cullens were in the vicinity with her, looking manifestly dismayed. The room was quiet as if no one had anything to discourse though they all knew what they wanted to say.

Rosalie suddenly shattered the mirror of silence "Bella! You idiot, how in the universe did you become pregnant?

Alice started to cry and I could see hat Bella didn't know how to answer.

"No, Rosalie don't say that about Bella. It was a accountability of mine own that I slipped up and let my sensations dominatrix me." He pounded his fist on the table, shaking it full of vibrations. "I should've of known better!" he pounded the table again "**why am I such a monster, god, WHY**?"

"Ok Edward" Bella said "its just a baby, theres…. ARRRGGGHHH!" Bella cried out with pains out of nowhere and grasped at her mammoth stomach. Everyone in the room started to scuttle around, panicking like wild horses because no one knew what was going on. Except for Carlisle, the solely unruffled person in the room, who tried to ask Bella what was happening cause he was a doctor.

"JUST GO OUTSIDE YOU MORONS!" Carlisle yelled snappily at us all and pressed us out the door.

We stood there shocked like dummies, until Alice suddenly yelled out "Edward I hate you forever! Now Bellas life is gonna be ruined !" and she ran off moaning. Everyone else also gave Edward a taciturn inflexible stare and left him.

I couldn't believe this. One minute my life was fine and the next, WHAM and everything's spiraling out of control! Only a few hours before there was no stupid grudges and problems, but now everythings been thrown at me! I looked over to Edward and saw how sad he looked, with his hands in his pockets and his mouth manipulated down in depressedness. Suddenly, a yelp from his voice caught me off guard and I saw that his unadulterated eyes were engorged like a tributary full of tears. He was crying!

"Please don't cry Edward. I'm sure Bella's gonna be alright. You tried your best" he was still crying and I held him in my arms. "You know, for you id write a symphony and id tell the violin its time to sink or swim. For you id be running a thousand miles just to get where you are."

He was still crying.

"You can let it out, anytime you want" I said soothingly. I could scarcely believe what I was executing next, it felt like I wasn't in hegemony of my body anymore. But just looking at him, so seamlessly depressed and dejectified like a perfect marble statue, I couldn't resist but want to kiss him. So I did that and surrendered my body to my compulsions.

But he pulled away as soon as he saw what I was about to do.

"NO! I cant risk something like that happening again! Don't try to seduce me again wrench!" he yelled vigorously.

"IM NOT A SLUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, flabbergasted he would ruminate of me like that.

"Oh come on, I didn't say you were one!"

"Well you thought I was and _I'm not_, so shut your face Edward Cullen!" then I saw how genuinely wretched and repentant he was. I was his only friend, and I think I still loved him a little too. We only had each other now, it was only us and no one else in this entire world. "okay im sorry I yelled at you."

"And I'm sorry I was rude" he answered, wiping off his iridescent crystal tears. "you know, I was thinking of killing myself before you came and made me feel better. I just couldn't live knowing I hurt so many people in my life, but now I see that some people still love me.

Just then, Carlisle burst in on the spot.

"OMFG THE BABYS COMING!" he yelled


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

"Ok, ok Bella don't panic! Just stay calm!" Esme was looking very distraught and talking to Bella while she was pushing out the baby. Bella was screaming painfully due to having to give birth. Edward, Alice, me and everyone else was watching in horror.

"Push, Bella PUSH!" Emmet and jasper cried. With a huge NNNNRRRRGHHHH Bella pushed the baby out and Carlisle wrapped it in a blanket. He gave the baby to Belle's arms and they held her really tightly.

"Omg it's a girl!" I cried when I saw the baby.

"yeah. I'm gonna name it clementine." Bella said with a smile. She nestled the infant newborn baby like a mother cat would embrace its kitten and kissed it with a lenient, kindhearted kiss.

"okay now everyone leave Bella alone!" esme said and shooed us all out of the room.

Everyone looked reassured that the baby had came out alright and Alice went up to me. "I'm so glad that Bell as okay. The babys almost as unbelievably beautiful and gorgeous as she is!"

"I know, right?" I said laughing.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was crying. He saw me looking at him and said "I can't believe how much I love the baby. I'm gonna write a song for it. Will you help me?"

"Sure" I said a little diffidently. I didn't think that Edward thought I was good at writing songs, but I was willing to do anything whatsoever for him.

I followed behind Edward as he went to the piano room and sat down at the piano and fabricated a song. "just give me some words now so it is a real song."

I had to think for a minute. I had to think of a song that was touching but not too sappy and saccharine but not too sugary and senseless. It had to be just right. "Ok how about this, I said

_I didn't think id be alright today_

_But you scared those rain clouds away_

_You are my one… my only…._

_The darkness….. the lightning…._

_Nothing can keep me away…. From you._

_Take me in your hands like an angle_

_And love me all day long_

_Your touch like satin and your heart like gold_

_This is the greatest story ever told_

_You are my one… my only…_

_And I love you._

_Hold me hold me baby all day long_

_If nothings right we cant be wrong_

_So kiss me with your lips_

_And move me with your lips_

_You are my one… my only…_

_And I love you._

What do you think?"

Edward looked stunned and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had herd great songs before but never one as emotive as this one. It was like god himself came from the sky and played him a sea of melody that lifted his soul into flight. It was splendor. It was enchantment. It was music!

"Its magnificent!" he said

"What is, asked jasper who just came in looking muddled. So Edward played him the song again (this time with my words!) and jasper stood there looking really astounded out of how good it was.

"Its really good!" he said "could you play it again so I can put it up on youtube and show it to all my friends?"

"Sure!" Edward said.

No one at that time and place knew what terrible things were about to happen…

**AN: omg that was the BEST SONG I EVER WROTE IN THE ENTIRE WHOLE WORLD!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 11

So Alice was at home one fortnight when all of a sudden the doorbell suddenly reverberated. She went to answer the door and when she unfastened it, she gasped suddenly when she saw, of all people, Aro!

"Good evening Alice my deer, is Carlisle or Esme here?" Aro asked with a snide and sultury voice.

"Ummmm…. Why don't you come in first?" Alice said really nervously. Why was aro here? Had they done anything wrong and disafied the laws of the Volturi – or worse? "Do you want coffee?"

"No, I want an answer!" Aro whipped up his murky cape and looked right in Alice's eyes. He took out a phone and turned it on. There was a audiovisual video on it – of Edward! He was playing the piano and singing a realty beautiful song.

"Why is your Edward singing?" aro asked in outright agitation.

"I…." Alice tried to say "I don't know" but he only pushed her away and went upstairs to look for Carlisle. He couldn't find him, cause Carlisle was at the infirmary that night but he saw Esme and presented her the video with an malicious chuckle, with his lips red as a demons eye and eyes as wide like a snakes.

"But that's just Edward playing the piano." Esme said "whats wrong?"

"FOOLS!" Aro shouted "everyone will know now that hes a vampire because I heard that a music company wanted to make him into a songster!"

"WHAT?" Esme said "this isn't some senseless joke?"

"YOU IMBICILE! I would never joke about a severe issue like this!"

Meanwhile, Edward and Bella were at Charlie's house showing the baby to Charlie when Bellas phone rang. She saw that it was Rosalie and said "hello?"

"Bella get stupid freaking Edward on the phone right this minute young missy!"

"Okay. Edward, its for you!" Bella shouted as she gave the phone to Edward.

Edward picked up the phone and was about to say "hello?' when all of a sudden Rosalie burst in through the entrance and struck Edward on the face!

"I couldn't wait for you to pick up the freaking phone. Your too slow!" she shouted at Edward furiously.

"what did I do?" Edward asked. His face hurt like a sting ray had impacted against his head and it was almost rosy from the blow.

Emmet then came in. "okay Edward. Your not gonna believe this. The biggest music company ever saw your video on youtube and want you to audition for a singing career!"

If Edward wasn't a vampire he would've dropped deceased right then and there. He saw that bella was beholding at him dumbfounded, and Charlie and the baby too. He had never expected his song to become eminent, it was only a song he had created in a session of passion and ecstasy, not something he had intermediated and prearranged all his life, and the fact that he was perceived by the _biggest_ music corporation ever was a whole other story! This was unbelievable, as if cats were drizzling down from the heavens and the ground opened up! This was a moment in a lifetime…

"I'll do it!" he shrieked


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

I was with Mike at school and we were just finishing lunch.

"Hey Emma, you look really pretty today." He said and I blushed a little but not cause I liked him, but cause he was always giving me unwanted attention like that.

"Mike, what are you talking about? Do you actually really like Emma? Shes so stupid!" Lauren Daniels said ironically with a mean catty look.

"hey im right here and im smarter than you could ever be, miss -I -failed the Spanish test!" I said right back at her. Lauren Daniels was one of those really perky but evil people you meet that turn out to be coal black on the inside. She had never liked me and was always trying to make my life miserable, just like a tick sucking on your blood all the time. But Lauren was popular, which is why I don't immediately jump her and stuff whenever I meet her.

"OMG you guys OMG!" suddenly Jessica came in shrieking with her hair bouncing everywhere "you WILL NOT believe what Bella just told me!"

"what?" we all asked, our ears burgeoning in anticipation.

"You know Edward, right? Hes gonna be a singer now cause the biggest music company ever heard his song on youtube and liked it!"

I was enlivid with range at what I just heard. Edward was now famous with MY song? I had painstakingly taken so long to craft it into actuality, to make it into an eternal song of love and hope and he had just taken acknowledgment for it all? I couldn't believe it, I felt like flipping over the table and killing everyone in the entire room and then ripping off Edwards head.

"He cant do that that was my song!" I yelled at Jessica. Then I quickly got into my car and decided to drive to Edwards to find out what had happened. I got there and I saw that no one was there in the house, it was empty as a hollow seashell with nothing in it.

"Hello?" I called but no one answered. I opened the door and looked around, seeing no one there and all the lights dimmed out. I snuck around their living room before, suddenly, on the couch I suddenly saw some plane tickets for Hollywood! There was only one explanation, that Edward and the cullens got tickets to go to Hollywood and perform at a concert, while I was stuck here!

I cried then because I was hurt that the vampires had left me behind but more sad cause I didn't think anyone loved me anymore. Just when I thought I had met people that really cared for me, here they disappeared and id never see them again. I wiped off my tears, scintillating in the afternoon sun and luminous with my misery. I had no more reason to live anymore if I had lost everyone and nobody was there for me.

Then my cellphone rang and I saw that it was Jacob.

"hello?" I said

"So emma, your at the vampires and they just left for Hollywood?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I know where there going and your coming with me, bithc!"

I put the phone back in my pocket, looked out the window, and there was Jacob revving up his dirt bike.

"Omg Jacob how did you know Edward was famous now?" I asked him as I went outside and god on his tandem motorcycle.

"I was watching MTV and they were talking about him" Jacob said as he started up his motorbike and zoomed down the road at 100 miles per hour.

"You know I wrote the song and he took all the credit, right?" I asked him as I held tighter on his back.

"I thought he would do that, the stupid jerk. He never played fair in his entire life," jacob said with anger and conviction in his voice, going even faster then what he was doing before "im gonna kill him good."

"What no Jacob you cant do that!" I bursted out and almost fell off the bike.

"Why not?"

"look, I really hate edward too but I know I cant kill him cause that's just what people cant do. If you kill people youll only go to jail and that's it."

Jacob ignored me and kept going on faster. He had never been mean like this before, what happened to him? He was really scarring me these days, in more than one ways.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella was in the recording studio miserably waiting for Edward to terminate singing his melody into the microphone. The last few weeks had been all the more so more crazier than she would have ever alleged and her head was spiraling like a top revolving in every course before slowly meandering downward again.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked, her voice emanating apprehension from every orifice "you look so sad these days" she said as she brushed back Bellas hair and swathed Bella in her arms. "I really care about you and I cant stand you looking like this, bella!"

Bella then started weeping overpoweringly as the liquids spilt from her eyes like a inundation of rain from the downhearted sky. "Hes just too good for me…" She tried to say but really could scarcely make out from all the tears "all my life ive tried to be as good as edward and now, now hes _famous_! How am I ever supposed to tolerate competing with my love now that there is no equality?" she cried even more.

Edward then precipitously came out and saw bella crying. "Why are you crying" he asked her "Bella if your sad the best thing to do is you have to tell someone why"

"No its really stupid Edward" bella said "I just thought of a really sad story and now im all sad!" she exclaimed as she wiped away her glimmering tears and tried to beam a smile. She couldn't let Edward know her soreness and sufffering cause that would only make more people sad instead of exultant. She would be like a blanket, one that was white and impenetrable to read but that always helped you when you needed it and wouldn't make people cry.

"…ok then" Edward said, sort of hesitantly and then left.

Alice waited before Edward left to ask "But Bella, why didn't you tell him the reason when he asked you?"

Bella leaned into Alices arms and sobbed "he can't ever know about my misery!"

But what she didn't know was that Edward was deplorably sobbing too, after he got out of the room and into the lavatory. He looked at his gloomily handsome face in the mirror and saw how bell as eyes had looked so much like his right now. Why wouldn't she tell him why he was so depressed? Did she not adulate him anymore? Was she unhappy in there life together? What was erroneous?

"hey Edward are you in there?" his boss asked whacking on the bathroom door

"yeah come in" Edward said, trying to hide his tears from the universe.

"you and bella have an interview in 5 minutes!" his boss said "and ive found both of you crying! Get to makeup right now and they'll fix you!" he then left, talking Edward with him by the arm.

Minutes later, Bella and Edward were together in the interviewing room and there was an interviewer in front of them ready to begin.

"Are you ready to start?" he asked as he got his pad and writing utensil out

"yes" they both said after messing with their hair for a while

"Ok first question, what are your names?"

"Bella and Edward"

"What do you both do?"

"Bellas a girl who goes to forks high school and I'm Edward, her boyfriend"

"Ok how did you first start piano Edward?"

"I started practicing when I was really little, cause I always liked music and I thought it was cool"

"What is your song called?"

"Its called "somebody to love" and OMFG I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Edward had his mouth ajar and his hands pressed on his forehead. He had completely forgotten he wrote the song with Emma! She was probably so mad!

"What is it?" Bella said

"Do you know the song I wrote? Well actually Emma wrote it for me!"

"Wait I thought the song was for me!" Bella said jealously with her arms crossed in anger

"I'm sorry but I have to go and apologize to her! Shes gonna be sooo maddd!" and he outran the room.

"Edward Cullen come back HEREEEE!"" Bella screamed in anger


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

Jacob and me were on our way to Hollywood and listening to songs on the radio whilst driving in the rain. He had on j-z but I couldn't stand it because all the songs were way too vehement and violent

"All these songs are way too violet jake!" I protester loudly "could I change the radio?"

"ok but make it something good" he said kinda hurt cause he really like j-z, I think. I changed the network and perceived my flavored song on it

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
>I never thought that I could take the burn<br>I never had the strength to take it higher  
>Until I reached the point of no return<em>

_And there's just no turning back  
>When your heart's under attack<br>Gonna give everything I have  
>It's my destiny<em>

_I will never say never  
>(I will fight)<br>I will fight till forever  
>(Make it right)<em>

"Omfg you like Justen beebir? Asked Jacob inhospitably, almost expelling it out at me as if he ate something pestilential and spit it out from his mouth.

"Yeah so?" I said right back at him. Customarily the haters would all jeer at you expectant you to get all mad and stuff, abounding out in rage like a monsoon aimed at the world, but I kept my nonchalant and my head up whenever they said substances like that cause I usually didn't get angry all that much and it took alot to do that.

"Hes so stupid and gay." He said with a condescending face

"Hes better and more talented then you will ever be and your just jealous that he has so many fans!" I said with a "so there HA!" and that shut Jacob up as he ogled on depressingly. Then I discerned that his eyes were filling with watery tears and that he was probably drying for the first time in his life…

"whats wrong Jake?" I asked him in unease and apprehension

"…do you really think im not talented?" he asked as he began to cry "I always supported you when people said you were stupid and stuff."

"Omg Jake I didn't even know!" I said with a gasp. I always thought Jake was solider than nails but now I saw that he had a laxer more penetrating side to him too. I could see that he was wounded badly, cause no one in the world had thought about him and his outlooks before and he probably had to keep it all inside him like a can of soda compelled to hard, waiting to detonate. And now this was him defonating for the first time.

"…I guess" Jake said sturdily, trying to save his face "that what im saying is that all I need is somebody to love.." then he looked at me. "Will you be that somebody, Emma?"

"… I guess?" I said very suprised.

His question really caught me off surprise and I was mumbling as I tried to say anything but then Jake was like "Omg Enema did you seriously think I was serious? I was just jking with you girl!"

"OMFG JAKE!" I shouted laughingly "STFU!"

"No but at least I can make you laugh, right emma?"

"Ok maybe your a little talented but not as much as me!" I said right back at him "and justen still rules the most in the world" I said, simpering at him devilishly with my expression.

"What about Edward I thought you like him?"

"I did" I said a little sadly then, as I remembered how he betrayed me, the anger in me rose like a red tide in the moonlight sky and I said "but now I cant forgive him and I'm gonna tell him that." But deep inside, as we rode off into the sunset, I knew that I secretly still loved Edward someplace, even if he was despicable to me occasionally.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15

We got to Hollywood that fortnight and found where Edwards recording studio was. We tried to get in but then there was a bouncer!

"Hey guys you can't go in your under 18!" the bouncer was really hevily built and he had sunspecs and a facial hair sorta like most bouncers only he looked crueler than any bouncer I've seen before. Then unexpectedly, there was a abrupt enigmatic noise behind them! They all revolved around and we saw the ceo of the entire music company!

"Who are you pesky fools?" he asked in a voice that was cavernous and spine-chilling. It was like a shiver up my spline in how shady and hair-raising it was.

"Ok, Jake said "were just friends of Edward and Bella are they there?" he asked with an keen appearance.

"NO THERE NOT!" the Ceo said "they ran off from an interview like stupid idiots! Those stupid idiots just left the interviewer there!"

"What? Where are they now?" I asked in a paniacial state.

"How am I supposed to freaking know?" he asked me with his hands clenched in fists in the air "Whatever. I'm just gonna fire them."

"NO YOU CNAT DO THAT!" I yelled at him, grabbing him by the collar "THEY WORKED HARD TO EARN THIS!"

"But he also said that some girl named emma helped him write the song!"

"OMG!" I almost shouted. I hadn't realized at all that Edward had actually declared me in the interview and told that I abetted him in authoring the song and I felt almost like weeping despondently because it showed that Edward HAD really known and cared about me after all and that he wasn't a thoroughly aggregate jerkoff like I had alleged. "but I'm emma!"

The ceo almost staggered back a hundred feet. I could see the comprehensive and overall surprise on his expression as I told him what had happened and what the condition was like. His eyes amplified in astonishment and alarm and he almost dropped down to his feeble knees!

"Omfg this is the weirdest day ever" he said, holding his cranium which was gyrating like crazy "ok, I need you in the interview right now or everythings gonna be ruined!" And so, seizing me by the arm he dragged me into the conservatory and makeup station and then put me down in the interviewing room and told me just to act natural. The interviewer looked disconcerted about what was happening, but the ceo explained to him everything and he cognized it all after that.

"ok tell me how you came up with this song" he told me and waited for my answer by tapping on the paper with his pencil

I was so freaking uneasy. My hands were taciturn and sweaty like I had just dipped them in frosty cold water and my stomach was turning chock-full of butterflies in them. I was barely breathing and I wondered if I was gonna expire that day. I never ever in my entire life thought that for a second I could never ever become famous like this, ever!

"…i…I" I tried to say but nothing would ever come out then suddenly I snapped back into reality and saw what I needed to do, just like hat. "ok, I was writing this song after Edward told me to, and I based it off of how so many people in my life loved me so much and how grateful I am to how noble they have been at me. My family and friends are the kindest people ever, I swear!"

"Do you have any insperations?"

"well, yah but im sorta embarrassed to say it out loud like that…" I said hesitantaly for a minute and then, taking a breath I said "JUSTEN BEEEBIR! Hes my number one singer in the entire world and there is nothing I would not freaking do for Justen freakin beebir. Theres no one else in the world more beautiful and talented then he is."

"I know, right?" the interviewer said with interviewing interest "I love him too!"

"Yeah, but a lot of people don't wanna say it cause of all the haters" I said back at him, interestingly.

"You know, I know justen and I could get him to meet you" the interviewer said in a whisper so that no one else could here

"OMFG that would be the BEST thing EVER!" I nearly screamed, although I could not cause I knew the ceo would suspect that something was happening.

"ok, just show up tomorrow at noon and you can meet him!" the interviewer said and left.

This was the greatest ever day in my whole entire life. But if only I had known better then all the horridaculous things that were to come my way…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 16

**AN: omg soooo much happpenign in ths cahtper!**

It was the next day and I was waiting outside the studio on a sultury summer afternoon, full of the joys of life and the prosperity of an afternoon all to myself and waiting for Justen to come. I was so enthusiastic cause I never thought that this would ever occur in my entire existential livelihood and now it was happening!

Just then, I heard someone sauntering closer to me… but it wasn't justen! It was a guy with a gun!

"get in my van" he said really hastily with his gun indicating at me and his hands aiming at a van that was now driving over here, some guys in the van precipitously picked me up and started to put me in the van while I screeched and thrust at them!

"HELLLPPPP!" I yelled but I don't think anyone heard me so I yelled interminably further

The guy yelled shut up at me and pointed a gun in my face but I kept on yelling and he was about to pull the trigger…

Just then Edward suddenly appeared! "ok Emma, I'm really sorry that this whole thing happened and can you forgive me?" he said when suddenly he saw that I was getting kidnapped! "LET GO OF HER!" he said out loud and began running towards the guys but they were already starting the van! But Edward got to the van before they ran off and punched up all the guys and then called the police and saved me.

"are you ok?" he asked me in concern and detriment

"I am now that I have you" I said to him in pain and misery "I never told you this Edward but I love you!"

But I didn't know then that they were videoing this on TV and just then Bella had been watching the TV! Bella didn't know what to say to this… was Edward being duplicitous on her with Emma? He was composing that music with her and now he saved her… but what about her? They didn't do anything romantic and passionate together anymore and it was just like being with a piece of statue with him, like they didn't talk or anything. Bella couldn't help but have her teardrops water in her eyes… did Edward even adore her anymore?

It felt like her heart was being ripped apart piece by piece and that she was being drowned and sunk in a sea of her own pieces of heart and crying out for help but no one could help her…

Bella suddenly just then started crying, and sobbing even more, she was never even good enough for Edward of course hed leave her for someone else! She got out of the room crying and didn't even watch the rest of the TV show…

Meanwhile Edward said "sorry Emma I honestly don't like you on the TV… but bella couldn't hear it over the sound of her own tears…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17

Bella didn't know what to do. Edward had been her entire splendid life and now she had lost the only piece and reason for her life-like existence in the whole entire world. There was nothing that could consul her, nothing that could give her heart meaning again in the drift less void of heartbreak.

"OMG what's wrong now Bella? Alice asked with a hint of sadness in her throat "I've seen you cry a lot but I've never seen you so sad I don't think I can bear it anymore" Alice started hugging Bella "I love you Bella and I wouldn't let anything hurt you"

"ITS EDWARD!" Bella bawled out suddenly in tears as she started crying "I DON'T THINK HE LOVES ME ANYMORE!" she whimpered in thunderous angrish "I CANT GO ON ANYMORE" and then she started crying harder then she had ever cried in her whole entire life.

"But maybe this is a good thing now" alice said soothingly "you can find someone else to love and be normal like how you were before all of this"

"ok but I don't think its possible cause Edward was the only man I loved in the whole entire world and I don't think I can ever find anyone else ever in the whole entire world"

Alice then joked laughingly "you don't have to find a man… find a women!"

"oh shut up Alice you always say stuff like that but seriously where am I gonna find a new guy?"

"OMG lets go to the mall!" Alice said cheerfully bubbling with liquids "we can shop too in the mall!"

"that's such a good idea!" Bella said as she picked up her bag and left with Alice in the car. Just then, after Bella had left, then Edward came!

"BELLA!" he yelled sickeningly "I'M COMING! WHERE ARE YOU!" but he saw that Bella had gone. "oh no" he said suddenly with worry seeded in his dark heart "maybe im too late. Maybe shes gone forever…"

Emma looked sadly at the Situation and sighed "im sorry Edward for everything ive done to you…"

"sorry isn't enough" Edward shouted in pain! "YOU MUST PAY!"


End file.
